


The Rebirth of Albion

by CrystalAzul



Series: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Crack Treated Seriously, Don’t copy to another site, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Immortal Harry Potter, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Polyamory, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Merlin (Merlin), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Protective Thor (Marvel), Royal Merlin (Merlin), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Loki, Harry and Merlin have a habit of dying only to reawaken without their previous scars, bruises, or injuries. The soulmate triad dies in battle, once again, in the 21st century  AD on Sunday, May-03-2020. Moments later, King Thor and his soulmate Bruce Banner decide to try their first attempt at Magic™. They intend on saving the Universe from Ragnarök by recreating a time-travel ritual Queen Frigga mentioned to Thor in passing moments before her death.Unsurprisingly the two horribly botch it up. To be precise it's now; June 23, 425 in the 5th century AD. Once again they're living on Midgard's continent of Avalon during the Middle Ages. Well… Well, they haven't lived this long without learning to adapt. Besides, it would be 'beyond stupid' and 'completely irresponsible' not to mention 'unbearably boring' to repeat the actions that led to Ragnarök the first time around. Wouldn't it?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Harry Potter/Loki (Marvel)/Merlin (Merlin), Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter, Loki (Marvel)/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Harry Potter
Series: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758922
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	1. (Death is) A Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> **KEY;**  
>    
> _~Parseltongue~_  
>  _ **~Dragon's Tongue~**_  
>  **“Beast Speak”**  
>  ***^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^***  
>  _"Thoughts"_  
>  “Regular Speech”  
>  _ **"Telepathy"**_  
>  ************Flash Back************
> 
> **WARNING;**  
>  There will be; Character Bashing, Cursing, and Violence in this fanfiction. This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling - 'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'

#  **Chapter One. (Death is) A Great Adventure**

* * *

Loki Vivian Laufeyson-Odinson-Silvertounge is The Master of Chaos. As the Master of Chaos, Loki is Chaos itself personified. Loki is by their very nature the calm of a storm. At the same time, Loki is also the Chaos that surrounds nature. As Chaos itself, Loki is incapable of remaining idle or inactive. Their soulmates share their curse. Thus, Loki and their soulmates have spent their lives entertaining themselves and keeping themselves busy by learning and training in all manner of studies. To others, it may seem as though they are each simply arrogant prodigies with a trickster nature. In truth, they each spend lifetimes studying and fully immersing themselves in a topic before sharing or acting on their findings. 

* * *

**Date:** Sunday, May-03-2020, 21st century AD  
**Location:** Space  
**POV:** Chaos **\-- Alias(s):** Loki Vivian Laufeyson-Odinson-Silvertounge  
**Species:** ½ Jotunn/½ Aesir **\-- Ethnicity:** Jotunn-Aesir **\-- Magical Status:** Pureblood  
**Hair:** Jet-black **\-- Eyes:** Jade Green **\-- Skin:** Fair Porcelain **\-- Gender:** Male **\-- Age:** 17 

“Hear me, and rejoice.” one of the invaders states as he walks over the piles of dead bodies. Where there was once a floor there is now seemingly only a sea of dead Asgardians. “You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan… You may think this is suffering... no. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile…” the enemy pauses in his speech as another stabs one of the lingering Asgardians in the heart. “-for even in death, you have become Children of Thanos.”

“I know what it's like to lose.” The man known universally as The Mad Titan, Thanos, says seemingly content watching the scenery pass outside the spaceship’s window while countless Asgardian Refuges die on his orders. “To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless.” The Mad Titan, Thanos smiles as he turns and lifts the last Asgardian King, Thor, up by his breastplate. King Thor struggles to free himself but to no avail. “It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I AM.” Thanos declares as he opens his remaining hand to reveal a golden Gauntlet, which seemingly hosts the violet Power Stone.

Chaos in his favourite persona as Prince Loki inwardly relaxes as their mortal captor boasts. Meanwhile, their face maintains a perfected indifferent facade. It seemingly remains that only the six creators know the _real_ location of the _real_ so-called _'infinity stones'_. The true _'infinity stones'_ are not even stones. They are six artefacts that the Elder Gods created before making even the realms themselves. As such, they remain protected and watched over by said Elder Gods. 

The Elder Gods are; 

  * Death (Hereweald, Harold, Harry)
  * Magic (Myrddin, Merlin)
  * Chaos (Loki)
  * Fate (Luna)
  * Destiny (Freyja, Freya) 
  * Life (Brünnhilde, Brynhild, Nilda)



Once again, yet another madman believes themselves capable of accessing the rumoured power in the _'infinity stones'_. Such thirst for power is why the nature of the true artefacts must remain unknown. The _'infinity stones'_ known to the universe are simply stones. They are cursed, poisoned, and radioactive stones. Yet they are mere stones made from cheap or easily created rock nonetheless. There are many such rocks scattered about the main 9 realms of the Universe. 

Should someone ever combine any three or more of the so-called _'infinity stones'_ the stones will activate a fail-safe killing the wilder. Even holding just one stone will eventually disintegrate any who try to wield them. Their creators, The Elder Gods, are of course immune to this curse. Still yet, sometimes The Elder Gods must step in to smooth the process along. Such as right now, when Midgards continued existence is put into question.

“You talk too much.” King Thor of Asgard chokes out. 

Loki looks up from their work to see ichor blood now pooling out of their adopted brother's mouth. Loki glares in anger and concern at sight from where they're hidden among the invader's army before refocusing on their task. The Mad Titan, Thanos, seemingly ignores the Asgardian King if not for the slight tightening of his giant purple hand around Thor's head. 

“The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference.” Thanos directs to Prince Loki looking in the general area where they are hidden.

“Oh, I do. Kill away!” Loki cheers seemingly carefree while making sure to throw their voice.

The response startles the army surrounding Loki. The soldiers begin to subtlety and fruitlessly search their ranks for Loki. Meanwhile, Loki continues blending with the restless army while focusing on crafting a near powerless replica of the blue _'infinity stone'_. The blue-stone is known to Midgard as _'The Tesseract'_. Universally however it is known as the _‘Space Stone’_ . Thanos' looks around for Loki in surprise and anger before he angrily presses the golden gauntlet hiding his decaying hand from view to King Thor's left temple. The imitation of the violet _'infinity stone'_ universally known as the _‘Power Stone’_ glows a bright purple while King Thor screams hoarsely. Loki’s calm facade drops almost immediately having never heard his brother scream so. 

Loki seemingly breaks after a few moments. “ALL RIGHT, STOP!” Loki orders dropping their glamour charm and striding through the shocked and easily parting army. 

Just in time too. Loki can feel the purple stone’s power mere moments from failing. It won't do to alert Thanos to the six stones true identities as nothing more than elaborate death traps. Besides, Loki loves their brother Thor dearly. They may only be siblings through adoption but Loki has long since come to see Thor as an annoying older brother. That said, his life as Loki is simply an elaborate cover. He is the elder God Chaos. His duty is to preserve the very existence of The Universe. He must ensure that balance and the existence of the realms are maintained. Should he fail in his task, existence itself will end. Then each of the six Elder Gods would have to gain the energy to recreate EVERYTHING, again. An arduous task none of them would enjoy repeating so soon. Thor is a long-lived Prince, now King, and the brother of his heart. Still, Loki cannot afford to hold too dearly to his favourites.

“We don't have the Tesseract.” King Thor chokes out. “It was destroyed along with Asgard.” 

Loki glances at his brother guiltily. He will die here, of that Loki is certain. Already Loki can feel Death's magic clinging to his dearest brother as it did to the entire realm of Asgard shortly before its fall. Thor has never handed Loki’s deaths and resurrections well. He likely won't take well to his own passing. Despite knowing this or perhaps because of it Loki lifts his right hand into the air and a replica of the Tesseract reveals itself. 

“You really are the _worst_ brother.” King Thor growls out.

“I assure you, brother... the sun will shine on us again.” Loki declares while sparring the last Asgardian King a small sad smile before handing The Mad Titan, Thanos the deadly stone. 

“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.” The Mad Titan, Thanos comments as he inspects the Blue cube holding a perfect replica of the last _'Space Stone'_ to be destroyed.

“Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another... we have a Hulk.” Loki says with a wry grin. 

The Mad Titan, Thanos, looks to his right just as The Hulk’s body slams into him. Using the destruction as a distraction Loki dives for his brother, Thor. He pulls both of them out of the way as The Mad Titan, Thanos, falls to the ground. The replica stone skitters across the space ship's floor as The Hulk pummels a shocked Thanos. The two are forced back and into the now dented wall of the stolen and now captive spacecraft. 

“Let him have his fun.” one of the Mad Titan’s lieutenants from earlier comments to his partner stopping him from interfering with the fight with a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Thanos pries the Hulk's hands away which seemingly surprises and scares The Hulk. After several hard blows, Thanos picks up The Hulk and bodily slams him to the deck. The Hulk lays there panting seemingly defeated and confused. Thor slams a metal bar across Thanos' back in response only to be kicked across the deck of the ship by Thanos. Thor is promptly bound in metal debris by one of Thanos’s two lieutenants to keep him from interfering further.

“Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time.” Heimdall prays before summoning the Bifrost to carry the Hulk away and to the back of the ship.

“ _That_ was a mistake,” Thanos growls before taking one of his lieutenant’s glaives and stabbing Heimdall through the heart, twisting the blade in the wound.

“NO!!!” Thor screams in agony as Heimdall dies. “You're going to die for that!” Thor growls.

The lieutenant from before shuts Thor's mouth with his stolen power of telekinesis. The man then has the _nerve_ to *SHush* a King of Asgard like he is an _errant child_. Seemingly satisfied with his work the lieutenant kneels before The Mad Titan, Thanos, offering up the cursed stone that caused this mess. 

“My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but _two_ Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp.” 

Loki withholds a snort at the mad man’s pretty words. The Mad Titan takes the replica of the so-called Tesseract and crushes its square outer shell revealing the blue stone known to mortals and Gods alike as the ‘Space Stone’. He blows some of the fractals away, admiring the stone between his thumb and index fingers, before placing it on the gauntlet. Their space ship is momentarily rocked by the surge of radioactive energy that pulses as the stone seats in its setting. 

“There are two more Stones on Midgard.” The Mad Titan, Thanos orders with a smile. “Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.”

“Father, we will not fail you.” a lieutenant states with a flourish.

“If I might interject…” Loki says faux cheerfully while once again calmly striding through the Mad Titan’s bewildered army. “if you're going to Midgard, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.”

“If you consider failure experience.” The Mad Titan, Thanos, scoffs clearly unimpressed.

“I consider experience, experience. Almighty Thanos,” Loki holds back a shiver of disgust at his bootlicking well used to holding back such reactions from years of dealing with King Odin. “I... Loki... Prince of Asgard…Odinson…” here he looks pointedly at King Thor before turning back to the Mad Titan. “the rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity.” 

Loki braces himself, before lunging and attempting to stab Thanos. Unfortunately, he is frozen in place by the fake Space Stone's power before the point can strike home. Thankfully the action uses up all of the blue stone’s remaining power and he is seemingly the only one to notice. Thankfully now both stones are counting down to detonate.

“Undying." You should choose your words more carefully.” Thanos scoffs.

Thanos twists the dagger out of Loki's hand with his right hand, then he takes hold of Loki's neck with the gauntlet and lifts him to eye level. Loki struggles, kicking, as his throat is squeezed. The Mad Titan, Thanos, makes eye contact with a shocked and resigned King Thor before he increases his force on Prince Loki's neck.

“You will... _never_ be... a god. My next death shall signal your own, Titan.” Loki chokes out. He manages to _spit_ the magic of the curse, and some saliva, in Thanos's face. 

Thanos falls back in shock and disgust as the magic takes hold dropping Loki in the process. Loki feels himself fall into familiar strong yet lithe arms. Chaos, under the alias of Loki, looks up to see familiar kind blue eyes momentarily flash molten gold. Magic, under the alias of Merlin, smiles down sadly at him. The army is frozen in fear and confusion as Loki's curse rushes to drain Thanos's life force before Loki's own death. The face of the Mad Titan is the first to begin suffering effects. Merlin carries Loki bridal style through the stunned army and few Asgardian refuges. They stop before a wall of windows hidden by debris. Merlin casts a runic warding spell just in time. They watch the animated chaos unfold together, both slowly dying from blood loss and internal bleeding. They're safely hidden by debris and shielded by magic. 

Loki's injuries kill him first causing him to slouch against the wall of the space fairing ship between blinks. Merlin, sporting the same injuries soon follows. Unseen to either Loki or his soulmate Merlin, as they are currently dead, King Thor and his own soulmate Bruce Banner aka The Hulk work to drag the bodies of Heimdall the former gatekeeper of Asgard and Heimdall's soulmate Eir the former Head healer of Asgard toward Loki and Merlin's collapsed forms. 

* * *

Merlin Ambrosius-Flamel-Emrys is The Master of Magic. As the Master of Magic, he is Magic personified. He is by his very nature the innocence of youth and the wild purity of nature. He is also the tamed Magic that keeps the wild and the innocent alive. As Magic itself, he cannot age past his magical majority of 17. (The age when all magic settles.) His soulmates share his curse. Rather than allowing themselves to remain eternally stuck appearing at the age of 17, they've each grown accustomed to shifting, morphing or glamouring their appearance to appear to be ageing and in order to better blend in.

* * *

**Date:** Sunday, May-03-2020, 21st century AD  
**Location:** Midgard, United Kingdom of Great Britain, England, London, Islington, #12 Grimmauld Place  
**POV:** Magic **\-- Alias(s):** Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius-Wyllt-Emrys  
**Species:** ½ Aesir/½ Vanir **\-- Ethnicity:** Aesir–Vanir **\-- Magical Status:** Pureblood  
**Hair:** Jet-black **\-- Eyes;** Sky Blue **\-- Skin:** Fair Caucasian **\-- Gender:** Male **\-- Age:** 17 

Merlin has lived for a long time. Far longer than any mortal is capable of. Thankfully he's not nor has he ever been a mortal. He's one of six Elder Gods. To be precise he's Magic. His worshipers have named him Emrys but he much rather prefers the name Merlin. In recent centuries Merlin’s come to accept his best mate, King Arthur Pendragon isn't coming back to life. Despite Kilgharrah and the Druid’s prophetic words and visions Merlin just can't picture his once best mate fitting in with the 21st century. King Arthur Pendragon was the born King. A King. Not a Minister and not a President. A King. Arthur Pendragon earned his place as a legendary hero but… Arthur's still a King in his heart and soul. The world in the 21st century needs a democratic leader… not a King. Still even now, centuries later, the only King other than his matches Merlin is willing to submit to is King Arthur Pendragon. 

"You know, Headmaster," Merlin says, stepping out of the shadows of #12 Grimmauld Place. "Your terribly hard to find, for a dead guy."

"Who the fuck are you?!" Giniverea Weasley shrieks falling out of her chair.

"Where the Hell did he come from?!" Ronald Weasely demands standing up and waving a chicken leg around.

"Did anyone see him come in?!" Hermione Weasely nee Granger demands of the rest of the group. 

"Children, language! Albus, do something!" Molly Weasely nee Prewitt shrieks when everyone insists they've never even seen him before.

"That's enough! My dear boy, I'm not quite sure who you are or where you came from but I fear you're mistaken." The tyrant posing as a kindly old Headmaster insists with a kind smile and pitying eyes.

"Am I?" Merlin asks with a thoughtful frown. "See, I thought I just watched you fall to your death from the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. Of course, that was what you wanted everyone to believe by making that golem. Wasn't it? Naturally, when Death told me you hadn't passed on I became suspicious. I _just had_ to investigate, you see. Imagine my surprise when I realized you were alive and well and using my husband's own townhouse to hide out in."

"I beg your pardon?" Albus Dumbledore interrupts startled.

"You may beg, however, I won't be swayed," Merlin says with an angry glare. "You are criminals trespassing in one of my husband's homes."

"How dare you!" Hermione Weasely nee Granger fumes.

"This is Harry's house!" Giniverea Weasley shrieks turning red in the face. "He's going to marry me and it will be mine!"

"Yeah, we have every right to be here!" Ronald Weasley shouts also turning red in the face.

"Albus the man is clearly insane! For Merlin's sake! Do something!" Molly Weasely nee Prewitt demands.

"My boy, I'm not sure who you are but you have no right to be here." Albus Dumbledore says with a frown. 

"I have every right to be here. As I said before, this is my husband's house. What I didn't mention is that Harry is my husband. As for your right to be here… I'm afraid that's debatable. However, given that Harry had no idea you were using the place… I'm going to have to evict you and charge you each with trespassing and squatting in a noble's property."

The Order of the Phoenix members finally shake off their shock. They clumsily leap to their feet struggling to summon their wands before searching through their clothing confused. One by one they finally look to the Headmaster confused.

"Albus! He has our wands! Do something!" Molly Weasely nee Prewitt shrieks.

Albus Dumbledore looks to Merlin with a genuinely confused frown. "I'm afraid your mistaken, my boy. You must have exited from the wrong floo. I need to ask that you return our wands to us."

"See, I can't do that, Headmaster. For your crimes against Magic, I'm afraid you're not going to be able to use these anymore." Merlin says regaining their attention and tossing their captured wands into the air. 

In the next breath, the wands are incinerated with fiendfyre. The entire order falls to their knees screaming in pain as the tie from him to their magical core is cut at the same time as the magic tieing them to their focusing device is severed.

"Who are you?!" Tonks cries out sobbing in pain. 

"Why are you doing this?!" Kingsly Shacklebot sobs clutching his chest.

"Who do you think you are?!" Alistair Moody demands enraged.

"That's enough," Merlin states commanding the room's ambient magic to silence the group and to begin draining his captives of their remaining magic. What was once a room full of average powered if ignorant mortal wizards is now nothing more than a room full of ignorant mortal muggles.

"See, you lot seem to think you get to decide what sort of magic is the only sort acceptable. That's bad enough. It was when you tried to drag my husband into the mix that you got our personal attention. What really pissed me off was when you forced my husband to walk to his death. Meanwhile, you lot just sat here safe and comfortable _in Harry's home_ planning to _steal_ his money and holdings." 

"Who-" *Cough* "Who are you?" Albus Dumbledore demands in a frail voice from his place collapsed on the floor. 

"I suppose I can humour you. After all, no one will be likely to believe you anyway. You lot ruined that chance yourselves. I'm Merlin. Most know me as Emrys or Magic." Merlin states with a wry grin before forcefully evicting the group and purposely sending them to a trash dump in China. Merlin looks around the drab home before allowing his Magic to take him to Loki's side. Harry is busy and he can feel Loki beginning to die through their bond.

* * *

Harry Potter-Black-Peverell is the Master of Death. As the Master of Death, he is Death personified. He is by his very nature the unknown and the fear that comes with it. He is also the peace and acceptance that comes with Death. As Death, he can die but he cannot remain dead. His soulmates share his curse. Instead of staying dead, they each have a habit of dying only to reawaken without their previous injuries. When this happens it may seem to others as mere moments. In truth, they will have spent anywhere from weeks to entire years in the afterlife tending to their Kingdom.

* * *

**Date:** Sunday, May-03-2020, 21st century AD  
**Location:** Midgard, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Scotland, Highlands, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Forbidden Forest  
**POV:** Death **\-- Alias(s):** Hereweald Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **  
****Species:** ½ Jotunn/½ Vanir -- **Ethnicity:** Jottun–Vanir **\-- Magical Status:** Pureblood  
**Hair:** Jet-black **\-- Eyes;** Emerald Green **\-- Skin,** Fair Olive -- **Gender:** Male **\-- Age:** 17

A large swarm of Dementors glide amongst the forest sweeping in and out of the clearing. Harry can feel their chill, and he can no longer control his automatic response. Smiling at the feeling of Death so close. What would the wizarding world think of him if they knew? Death and Darkness are after all so comforting to him. Hidden as he is under his invisibility cloak Harry feels no need to hide his minuscule reactions. He’s running out of time. He can feel one of his soulmates and husbands, Loki from the feel of things, slowly dying and draining his own life force away. Aside from himself, his husbands are perhaps more accustomed and connected to dying than any other. It is only natural, having died and reawoken as often as they have. Despite his distraction, Harry eventually manages to refocus on the conversations happening around him.

“No sign of him, my Lord,” Lord Dolohov is saying.

Tom Riddle aka Voldemort’s expression doesn't change. His ruby red eyes, however, seem to glow in the reflected light of the fire. Slowly he draws the Elder Wand, Death’s replica wand, toying with it between his long fingers.

“My Lord?” Bellatrix hesitantly murmured. She is kneeling closest to the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. His loyal spy Bella is dishevelled, a little bloody, but otherwise unharmed.

Tom Riddle aka Voldemort raised his hand to silence her. Rather than object, Bella quickly obeyed him. She returned to watching Tom Riddle aka the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort as though he were her patron god gracing her with his presence. “I thought he would come,” the self-proclaimed Dark Lord said in his high, clear voice, his eyes focused on the leaping flames swallowing the Magical Forest surrounding them. “I expected him to come.” the madman whispered.

Nobody spoke however they all radiated fear and worry. Harry's heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape and his body was quickly losing all colour. Loki is dead then. With only Merlin left he will need to make this quick. He calmly pulls off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffs it into his warded mole-skin pouch along with his wand. He doesn't need to be tempted to fight. Not when he's going to die anyway.

“I was, it seems... mistaken,” Tom Riddle aka Voldemort continued.

“You weren’t,” Harry said as loudly as he can. 

With all the air draining from his lungs the sound comes out far more hoarse than he had planned. Thankfully he didn't sound afraid merely exasperated if anything. One of many copies of the 'Resurrection Stone' or 'Soul Stone' slipped from in between his numbing fingers. He can feel its copies pulsing in the warded pouch against his chest. Tom Riddle aka Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes easily found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him. Soon there was nothing but the roaring fire between them.

The moment was interrupted when a voice yelled: “HARRY! NO!” Harry turned confused at the familiar voice. He easily found Hagrid bound and trussed, tied to a massive nearby tree. The half-Giant’s body shook the branches overhead as he struggled seemingly desperate to escape but not putting his full force behind his struggles. “NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT’RE YEH- ?!”

“QUIET!” shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.

Harry could feel his own wand warm against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He is going to die anyway and if there's anything he's learned in all his years of life it's how to accept death. A rather easy task given he is Death itself simply under the alias of Harry. He's already performed a ritual ensuring his next death will kill the self-proclaimed Dark Lord and all those tied to Tom's life force by his false mark. Harry absentmindedly looks around at the numerous dead surrounding them. Meanwhile, Tom Riddle, under the alias of Lord Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, tilted his head a little to the side. The man turned monster seemed to be considering Harry who was standing before him uncaring and unafraid. A mirthless smile curled the lipless reptilian mouth.

“Harry Potter,” he said very softly. His voice became as soft and as burning as the spitting fire surrounding them. “The Boy Who Lived.” the false Dark Lord murmured while raising his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child. Had he not killed millions Harry would assume the madman was wondering what would likely happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the ruby-red eyes and waited patiently. He saw the mouth move heard the barely-there whisper of "Avada Kedavra" Harry stood still watching as a flash of neon green light flew toward him before everything disappeared before his eyes. Around the world, death eaters collapsed dead. In front of him, the self-titled Dark Lord's body disintegrated to dust.


	2. (Death Rides) A Pale White horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him.” -King James Bible
> 
> I'm BACK and with a new chapter!!

#  **Chapter Two. (Death Rides) A Pale White horse**

* * *

**Date:** Monday, May-3-2018 **\-- Location:** Niflheim, Purgatory, Train Station  
**POV:** Chaos **\-- Alias(s):** Loki Vivian Laufeyson-Odinson-Silvertounge  
**Species:** ½ Jotunn/½ Aesir **\-- Ethnicity:** Jotunn-Aesir -- Magical Status: Pureblood  
**Hair:** Jet-black **\-- Eyes;** Jade Green **\-- Skin:** Fair Porcelain **\-- Gender:** Male **\-- Age:** 17

_White_ . Everything is _white_. A blurry undefinable _white_. It’s annoying yet unsurprising. Loki has died often enough to know the waiting room for the afterlife is irritable, bland, and monochrome at best. Loki huffs in annoyance as they turned a slow circle waiting on their surroundings to finish forming or for their eyes to finish adjusting. Loki's still not sure which it is. One would think they have died often enough to have figured it out by now however Loki hasn't. Every time they believe themselves to have discovered the reason for their unclear vision after death they prove the theory wrong with their next death.

Slowly definition begins to form all around them. It’s still _white_. Different shades of white, yet still _white_ nonetheless. A large clear-white stained glass ceiling allows bright snow-white light to shine through. A frost-white sky with the puffy shapes of powder-white clouds are visible above the clear-white stained glass ceiling. Unlit creamy-white lamps line the alabaster-white subway walls. Vanilla-white benches are padded with cushions the colour of white seashells. Pearl-white concrete leads to bone-white railroad tracks. It's a maddening _white_ train station. A _Midgardian themed_ train station. 

Still, there are long padded benches with fluffy pillows stuffed with feathers. Loki knows from experience the benches are by far the most comforting things about this place. He decides to sit down and wait for his soulmates to arrive. Merlin was there to comfort him as he drew his last breath. He's sure to be along shortly. Harry will likely follow soon after. He takes a dagger out of his pocket and practices flipping it in the air only to catch it before it can land a cut. They've found whatever possessions they have with them at the time of their death remain with them. It's something they've become eternally grateful for. If the possession doesn't relieve their boredom it’s at least a splash of colour among this endless white world. 

From experience, he knows there are doors and a staircase leading out to an ever-expanding _white_ realm. The realm beyond is known as Niflheim. Full of snow, ice, and mist. As one might expect it is mainly _white_. The only patches of colour come from the black and grey mountains capped with _white_ snow, small clusters of towns built from said stone mountains and the grand stone castle carved out of a cliff overlooking it all. There are blue waterfalls and blue rivers, Additionally there's green trees and green vegetation, not to mention the blue, red and gold flowers. Aside from the mountains, each spot of colour was painstakingly added either by magic or by hand. The deviations from the monochrome world require constant upkeep. As such they rest solely within the property lines of the homes and within the grounds of the sole castle. It causes the black and grey masses to stand out even more amongst the stark _white_ landscape. 

It is in the castle that they, Loki, Harry and Merlin, primarily live when not among the living. Among the living, they are each nobility if not royalty. Here, however, they each share the title of the ruling King. They've yet to meet Harry in the world of the living. In the beginning, they didn't want to rush things. Now, it's simply become a rather ridiculous game that Merlin and Loki lost. Three centuries ago they mistakenly bumped into each other in Alfheim's royal market. Still, yet, they all know each other well enough. Between their nightly conversations in their dreams and the time spent together in the afterlife, they've become extremely close. 

Despite this, Loki has yet to uncover just _why_ the afterlife prefers to take the form of an endless monochrome practically _white_ realm for them. They are the rulers as such it should adjust to their presence yet it seems to have a mind of its own. If Harry or Merlin have any idea why everything is so _white,_ they have yet to share. It's been the topic of many conversations and several arguments over the centuries. This maddening _white_ world. Soulmates or not if the two are holding out on him he _will_ kill them. It's unlikely to be a permanent death. Nothing has been a permanent death for them thus far. Instead, they are sent back to the world of the living after each death. Left to explain away the unexplainable. Something they’ve each become exceedingly good at.

Before long, a mane of wild and curly black hair falls into his line of vision. Loki reaches forward and absentmindedly begins playing with the strands of hair as Merlin hums some mindless tune. Soon enough, the endless silence is filled with the familiar sound of a steady clicking of boots on stone. Loki stretches as he sits up and stands. Despite this not being his physical body it always retains the tension and scars he received prior to his most recent death. They will vanish when he reawakens in the world of the living. They always have. The echoing sound of footfalls stops abruptly behind him and a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind. 

“You two miss me?” a husky voice chirps in question.

Loki huffs out a laugh amused despite himself. “We saw you last night, Harry,” he responds in his own deep timber as he leans into the firm muscular chest pressed against his back.

“Hmmm.” Harry hums while placing his pointed chin to rest on Loki’s shoulder and kissing his cheek. “That you did.” Harry sighs out seemingly content to simply hold him in his arms. 

Merlin strides up before pressing his body against Loki's own sandwiching Loki comfortably between them. Merlin gives Harry a sinfully chaste kiss before pressing their foreheads together. "I missed you, Harry."

"Oh?" Harry asks, pleased.

"Yes, I also dealt with your little bird problem. Britain will find itself down one Hogwarts Headmaster, three Weasleys and one Weasley Granger. I'm afraid the rest were collateral damage. Can't go around leaving witnesses after all." Merlin says winking at Loki who rolls his eyes and gives a fond huff.

"They may still take them back, ástin mín. The foolish wizards of Midgard's Britain prefer their ignorance." Loki states with a frown at the thought of all that those foolish mortal wizards have put his husband through.

(Icelandic: ástin mín=English: my love)

"They can't. Muggles can't live in the magical world and they don't even have enough magic left to be called squibs." Merin chirps happily.

"Good. Couldn't have happened to worse people." Harry says pleased while Merlin practically preens at the praise. “You know, you still didn't answer my question, Loki, luv.”

Loki rolls his emerald eyes as he spins around between Harry and Merlin's hold. He places a chaste kiss on his beloved’s lips. “Does that answer your question, eiginmaður minn?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow amused.

(Icelandic: eiginmaður minn=English: my husband.)

“It will have to.” Harry sighs closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Loki’s shoulder. “Stars! We have _so_ much work to do before heading back.” he huffs out in a bitter laugh.

“I’m sorry.” 

“S’not your fault, Lo,” Harry says lifting his head and taking Loki’s hand as he throws an arm over Merlin's shoulder. “The blame lands solely on that damned Mad Titan, the bloody fake Dark Lord, my fake friends and that senile Light Lord wannabe. C'mon. The quicker we take care of business the sooner we can all begin catching up.”

* * *

 **Date:** Monday, May-3-2018 **\-- Location:** Niflheim, Niflheim Castle  
 **POV:** Death **\-- Alias(s):** Hereweald Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell  
 **Species:** ½ Jotunn/½ Vanir **\-- Ethnicity:** Jottun–Vanir **\-- Magical Status:** Pureblood  
 **Hair:** Jet-black **\-- Eyes;** Emerald Green **\-- Skin:** Fair Olive **\-- Gender:** Male **\-- Age:** 17 

Harry absentmindedly uses his wandless magic to spin himself in his office chair deep in thought. He's just finished providing homes and jobs for everyone new to Niflheim. He is also bored out of his skull. Merlin is still busy listening to reports and complaints from the reaper unions. Meanwhile, Loki is across the room dealing with the list of written reports and complaints left for them from their last death three months ago. Their realm has been overrun for two centuries now. 

Ever since that bloody _Mad Titan_ began killing off _entire planets_ as some sick courting gift to him everything went decidedly pear-shaped. The balance of the main nine realms of life was just barely sustainable. Then two arrogant magic users _ignorantly_ believing themselves to be chosen Lords of Magic began a battle for dominance on Midgard's Avalon. When the battle was over the self-titled Lord of the Light orchestrated another war. To make matters worse, the new self-titled and thus false Lord of the Dark was manipulated into the part. Not that that excused him or anything. The snake faced bastard was viciously insane in his attacks.

They just dealt with all the offenders but… it's too late. The balance is already off. It has been for some time now without anyone noticing. Too many people are dying all at once. Too many people are being reincarnated at once. Too few souls are being properly punished. The balance is falling off its axle. Things simply can't continue on this way. Harry pauses in his spinning when his chair hits something round, gold, and shiny on the floor.

 _‘Another snitch maybe?’_ Harry ponders to himself squinting at the unidentifiable shape hidden within a green silk handkerchief as he spins. “Oi, Lo,” Harry calls from where he's still spinning in his office chair. 

“Hold on, ástin mín. I’m almost done with this mess.” Loki sighs rubbing his temples before returning to muttering about ‘pathetic magic users’ and ‘magic users who can't even use basic magic’.

(Icelandic: ástin mín=English: my love)

That's another thing. They learned _a lot_ of interesting information about the self-appointed and thus false Lord of The Light, Albus too many names Dumbledore, from the goblin people. The man has single-handedly destroyed the European magical communities with his egotistical and obsessive desire for absolute control. As a direct result of the man's widespread influence and light purity nonsense, magic in European nations is practically dead among those still living. 

Still, nothing can be done as the man is widely believed to be a hero. Merlin draining the man's magic was likely the only viable solution in a short list of shitty options. They've all been seething over the man's manipulation and deceit since they realized just what the man has done and had planned. So many have died before their time because one mortal didn’t know his place. So many families have been torn apart or have died out altogether. Then he had the nerve to steal from them.

“Okay, I’m all yours,” Loki says dramatically leaning back in his chair pulling him from his thoughts. ‘ _Stars, how did I ever get so lucky._ ’ Harry thinks to himself while staring at Loki as he absentmindedly removes his green leather jacket leaving him in his tight cotton tunic that shows off his mussels and lithe form. “What?” Loki asks tilting his head to the side resembling a confused cat.

“Like you don't know.” Harry snarks with a wide grin and a fond huff.

“You’ll need to elaborate, elskan. You're making about as much sense as Thor.” Loki says with an equally fond huff.

(Icelandic-Elskan=English-Darling)

“Humm, you know, I don't think I will,” Harry says with a fond smile as he makes his way to Loki. “I think I’ll show you instead.” he purrs into Loki's ear.

Loki pauses seemingly in thought before responding. “Very well.” with a wry grin and a happy gleam in his emerald eyes.

Harry had just picked Loki up into his arms and was about to apparate them into their rooms when the world began to spin around them. “Oh, come on!” Harry shouts annoyed and incensed.

“I’ll see you in our dreams tonight,” Loki says forlornly before everything causes their senses to become too blurry to make out.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer;**  
>  Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, The Avengers, Merlin, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, 'Rewrite the Stars'! 😀


End file.
